Sehnsucht der Vergangenheit
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Es ist die Zeit nach dem Krieg, die Zeit des Wiederaufbaus, mancher sagt die stunde 0 nach dem Krieg. Die Menschen sind von Leid, Verlust und Schmerz geprägt, wollen Frieden und Demokratie, was NRW am eigenen Leib erfährt...


Hanna =Moers

Christine= Köln

Hänschen = Saarland

Karl = Aachen

Seit Jahren weinte sie jede Nacht, salzige Tropfen des Herzens, von Schmerz zeugend, von Niederlage und Liebe. Ihren Vater und Onkel hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, ihre Geschwister größtenteils ebenfalls nicht mehr. Wie sehr Maria sie alle vermisste, sie fühlte sich zerrissen, ein Schatten ihrer selbst wanderte durch die Welt, eine leere Hülle, die nur durch Liebe lebendig gehalten wurde. Wie hatte sie es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Sie wusste es nicht. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gehabt den Lauf der Geschichte zu beeinflussen? Unmöglich, niemand der Alliierten hätte ihr jemals zugehört, egal, was sie auch gesagt hätte, selbst er hätte seinen Blick abgewandt und sich um die Verhandlungen um die Gebietsaufteilung gekümmert, hätte nur einen kaum merkbaren Schein ihrer Person liebsten hätte sie ihre kleinen Geschwister genommen und wäre zu Frankreich gelaufen, bei dem ihr Vater in diesem Moment lebte, aber, obwohl Arthur ein großzügiger Mensch war, traute sie sich nicht, sie wollte keinen unnötigen Ärger bereiten, da es ihnen auch recht gut ging. Sie hatte sich in Arthur verliebt, aber sie wollte nicht immer von ihm bestimmt werden, sie wollte, dass vor allem Layla ihre Macht ausüben konnte, da sie es verdient hatte, alle der größeren Städte Deutschlands lagen fast vollständig in Trümmern, ihr Körper war von blutigen Wunden und Narben bedeckt, mit jedem Schritt durchschnitt ein gleißender Schmerz ihre Glieder, als würde jemand ihr immer und immer wieder ein Messer in die Sohlen stoßen. Maria flüchtete oft zu ihm, immer und immer wieder nahm er sie auf, liebkoste sie, nachdem die Wunden verbunden worden waren, und drang in sie ein, er nahm ihr die Angst und liebte sie; jedes Mal konnte sie der Welt entfliehen, entschwand unter all den Liebeserklärungen der Realität, doch sobald das Morgenlicht durch die Gardinen drang und ihren geschundenen Körper bemalte fiel sie wieder von den Sternen zum Erdboden, ihre Flügel schmolzen unter der Hitze der Sonne und brachten ihr die Sorgen zurück. Trotz des Bandes, das England und sie verband, war sie nicht mehr in der Lage sich der Herrschaft der Alliierten zu beugen, das Joch zu akzeptieren und zu schweigen, sie war zu lange eine Marionette gewesen, eine Puppe, deren Fäden in den Händen der Gewinner gelegen hatten, Nordrhein-Westfalen musste den Flug wagen. Gerade um ihrer Geschwister willen, sie brauchten die deutsche Einheit zurück, seit Jahren hatte sie nichts mehr von Preußen oder Berlin, Brandenburg oder Mecklenburg, Sachsen oder Sachsen-Anhalt oder Hessen gehört, genauso wenig von den Geschwistern der anderen Gebiete, aber sie sorgte sich besonders um diese. Lebten sie überhaupt noch? Hatte Ivan ihnen etwas angetan? Sie fürchtete sich. War ratlos...

Ratlos betrachtete Layla die Briefe, die ihr England zum Bearbeiten gegeben hatte, er schien ihr eine gewisse Verantwortung übertragen zu wollen, aber leider, leider war sie nicht in der Lage sich vollkommen zu konzentrieren. Besonders schlecht schien es um die östlichen Bundesländer zu stehen, Ivan versuchte zwar so gut es ging im kühlen Ton zu verschlüsseln, was in der DDR passierte, aber sie wusste genug, um zu erkenne, dass nichts gutes vor sich ging, sonst hätte sie Antworten von ihrem Onkel erhalten. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Ungewissheit lag in der Luft, füllte ihre Lungen, ihren Körper, nahm sie ein, doch jeder andere wusste, was die DDR barg – außer den Deutschen. Sie wurde von unsichtbaren, lachenden Augen beobachtet, Spott zeigte sich erst hinter ihrem Rücken, als sie langsam dem deutschen Todesangel entgegen schritt, der den Bundesadler, blutig und zerschunden von dannen trug. Wie gerne hätte sie Kanada gesehen... Ihren geliebten Matthew, er war seit Monaten nicht mehr da gewesen, Amerika hatte ihn immer gehindert sie zu besuchen sei es durch Arbeit oder Verbote gewesen, leider befolgte er Regeln so gut es ging, egal wie wenig er sie mochte. Hatten sie dieses Schicksal wirklich alle verdient? Waren sie echt so böse Menschen, dass eine Strafe unausweichlich gewesen war? 30 Jahre lebten sie getrennt, 30 Jahre voller Hunger, Leid und Schmerz. Eigentlich hatte man damals beschlossen, sie hungern zu lassen, die Dunkelhaarige erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Zeiten, besonders an den Hungerwinter 1946 bzw. 1947, sie war damals so schwach gewesen, ihr Wille sich zu wehren war wie eine Flamme unter Sauerstoffentzug erloschen und man war nur seiner Arbeit nachgegangen, um zu überleben, um nicht wie tausende Juden in den Ghettos der NS-Städte abgemagert auf einem Haufen zu sterben. Maria hatte sie damals gestützt, hatte ihnen den Großteil ihrer Ration abgegeben, damit wenigstens sie stark genug gewesen waren, um das Land auch ohne einen großen Industriezweig wiederaufzubauen. Konnte sie sich wirklich noch so genau erinnern? Ihre Erinnerungen verschwammen, obwohl sie sich anstrengte, nur dunkle, vage Schatten waren zu erkennen, dumpfe Schreie, Rufe, Geräusche ein farbloser, grauer Flickenteppich von Trümmern... Nichts erkannte sie scharf, außer die von Leid gezeichneten Züge der Kinder. Kinder, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten, Geschwister gesucht, Nahrung geklaut hatten, die dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, seinen eisigen Atem auf ihrer Haut gespürt hatten... Der Anblick hatte sie nie losgelassen, obwohl sie immer versucht hatte ihn zu verdrängen, er hatte sich an ihre Fersen geheftet, ihre Fesseln und Fußgelenke umklammert und verfolgte sie schrecken verbreitend in ihre Träume. Sie hatte Angst verspürt.

Angst hatte sie immer in den Augen Laylas gesehen, der ganze Krieg hatte ihren kleinen Geschwistern immer zugesetzt, manche der Toten waren kaum älter als sie oder sogar wesentlich jünger gewesen. Kinder verarbeiteten einen solchen Anblick immer schwerer als sie selbst, Maria hatte sie jeden Abend leise, sanft singend in den Schlaf gewogen, ihr über das zerzauste dunkle Haar gestrichen und sicher ins Reich der Träume begleitet, sie waren gemeinsam auf Drachen geritten, hatten Schätze geborgen, hatten dem Teufel und den Naturgöttern, Hexen und Magiern gegenüber gestanden, hatten Einhörner und Kobolde, Feen und Kappas gesehen... Die Märchen hatten sie immer entführt und in ihren Bann gezogen, zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Maria konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, dass sie Hanna, Layla, Hänschen und Christine immer an die Hände genommen, auf sie aufgepasst hatte, sie waren damals noch extrem klein, schutzbedürftig gewesen... mehr oder weniger... Christine und Karl waren eigentlich älter als sie, aber sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass ihnen etwas geschehen wäre. Das Gefühl der Panik hatte sie Nacht für Nacht, Tag für Tag zerfressen, sie ausgehöhlt, ihrer Kraft geraubt bis sie nur noch durch Englands Zuneigung und das Lachen der Geschwister hatte leben können. Wie hatte es passieren können? Es war eine der essentiellen Fragen, die sie jedes Mal begleitet hatten, Zweifel waren ein Teil von ihr geworden, sie wusste nicht mehr wie es ausgesehen hatte, als sie noch einen Teil eines riesigen Reiches repräsentiert hatten auch, wenn sie erst seit Ende des Krieges eine gewisse Souveränität inne hatte. „Layla?", fragte sie behutsam, als sie in die Ruine ihres Heimes nach der Zeit mit Arthur zurückgekehrt war. Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte sie, weil sie bei ihm übernächtigt hatte, aber sie konnte nichts sagen, um das wieder gut zu machen. Noch immer brannten seine sanften Küsse auf ihrer Haut, was ihr Blut in ihre Wangen trieb. Jeder konnte in ihre Wohnung schauen, die Südwand, die der Straße zugewandt war, war zum Großteil durch Bombenangriffe eingerissen worden, sie wohnten alle auf engem Raum in zwei kleinen Zimmern, nie hatte sie Arthur gebeichtet unter welchem Umständen sie lebten, sie hatte Angst, dass er sich zu sehr aufregen und alles tun würde, um ihnen ein angenehmes Leben zu bereiten. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Einerseits war ihr Stolz derjenige, der sich weigerte nachzugeben und Hilfe anzunehmen, sie wollte selbst Geld verdienen, um alles aufbauen , aber sie hätte gemocht, dass ihre Geschwister angenehm und sorglos lebten, zumindest unter guten Umständen, andererseits wollte sie ihm keinen Kummer bereiten, er musste sich um ein zerfallendes Imperium kümmern, wobei er selbst seelische Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte... Sie liebt ihn so sehr..., doch das musst zurückstehen. Langsam schritt sie zum Schreibtisch, an dem ihre Schwester saß und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über das wuschelige braune Haar, sie hatte wieder Post von ihm bekommen... „Maria?", stellte Hänschen ihr leise die Frage und betrachtete ihre blassen Züge besorgt. „Was ist los...? Du siehst nicht gut aus...", führte Layla ebenso besorgt fort stand auf und fasste sanft ihre Schultern, drückte sie zaghaft, nicht fest, was die Blonde erwiderte, es tat ihr gut. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ihr solltet schlafen, ihr habt zu viel gearbeitet", stellte sie kaum hörbar mit sanfter Stimme fest und setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, um die Post zu bearbeiten bevor sie im Laden unterhalb wieder aushalf.

Layla traute ihren Augen nicht, als ihre große Schwester anfing die Briefe zu öffnen, zu lesen und mögliche Antworten zu verfassen, sie zu ordnen und abzuheften. Wieso tat sie immer so, als ob ihr das nichts ausmachen würde? Warum schonte sie sie? Ihre Schwester hatte sich selbst überarbeitet, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie weg geblieben war, aber das hatte ihnen nichts ausgemacht, sie waren froh gewesen, dass sie die Arbeit einmal anstatt ihrer hatten erledigen können, sie tat immer viel zu viel für den Rest, weil sie sie liebte, anders als einen Liebhaber natürlich, aber als Familie, genauso taten sie es ihr gegenüber. „Geh schlafen, große Schwester, wir werden das erledigen, Matthew wollte uns helfen, er wollte heute kommen"; erklärte sie lächelnd und umarmte sie erneut, zog sie vom Stuhl zum Bett und legte sie hinein. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber es machte sie glücklich ihre Schwester in ein weiches Federkleid zu hüllen, sodass die Träume sie entführen konnten. Ruhig summend ging sie zur Tür und ließ Kanada hinein, der sie fest und sehnsüchtig in seine Arme schloss und liebkoste, sie hatte ihn vermisst...


End file.
